Monthly Gift
by ForestLights
Summary: Just a drabble of Mai being moody because of 'that time of month' and snapping at Naru.


****A/N: Okay so just a warning this drabble does include period talk, though it's nothing disgusting. Just cramps and mood swings. : )

**Saturday**

**May 21**

Mai felt horrible. No, horrible would be an understatement. She felt absolutely, down right terrible. Luckily they had finished up the case the night before, or else things would have been a lot worse. As Mai clutched her stomach she curled up under the covers of the guest bed. Her monthly gift had just arrived the night before and the cramps have not let up since then. The girl groaned as she continued to clutch her stomach when a knock came from the door waking Ayako who was lying in the bed beside hers.

"What?" The miko groaned as she gout up out of the bed and drug herself over to the door. Mai poked her head out from under the covers to see the miko open the door, and monk on the other side with an amused expression.

"Talk about bed head." He snickered as he took in Ayako's morning appearance.

"Shut up you stupid monk, what do you want this early in the morning?"

Monk's snickering was silenced at the woman's question, he gave her a raised brow. "Early? It's ten o'clock. Oh and Naru's ready to go, the equipment needs to get packed up so we'll need your and Mai's help so hurry and get dressed."

Ayako nearly shrieked when she heard what time it was, causing Mai to flinch under the covers. The young girl wondered how the miko could possibly be so loud just after waking up. When Mai's cramps subsided enough for her to sit up she let out a yawn which drew the monk's attention to her.

"Hey sleeping beauty, you look pretty pale... you feeling alright?" He asked once he got a glimpse of the high school girl.

Mai frowned slightly. "Ah, yeah. I'm okay!" She said cheerfully, she didn't want to have to make the others worry over her trivial condition... She also didn't want them to know that she was feeling ill due to menstrual pains.

The monk eyed her suspiciously before nodding. "Alright then, I'll be off." He said as he turned to leave the girls to go through their morning routines.

A few moments after Takigawa left Mai groaned as sharp pains flooded her lower stomach. Seeing the girl's strange reaction Ayako appeared at the girl's bedside. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked. "Are you sick to your stomach?"

Mai pursed her lips, she knew Ayako would understand what she was going through but she still felt embarrassed to tell the other woman. "Uhmm... yeah. You could say that." Mai gave a short nervous laugh only to flinch in pain once more.

Ayako stared at the girl with worried eyes as she began to listen the symptoms the girl had in her head. Then it hit her like a smack to the forehead. "Oh.! Oh." Ayako said softly before standing from the side of Mai's bed. "I've got some ibuprofen you'll feel a whole lot better once you take it." She said as she dug through her bag to find the pills. "And if you still feel sick just stay in the bed and rest. I'll tell Naru that you aren't feeling -"

Mai cut the woman off as she tried to hide her blush. "T-that's okay, you don't have to tell Naru... I'll be fine." She said quickly as she took the medicine from Ayako's out stretched hand.

After taking the medicine Mai was surprised to find that her cramps were all but gone but according to Ayako she was moodier than usual. "Oh...I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's alright I understand." The red haired woman patted the girl on the shoulder as they walked down the hall to base. Their small chat was cut short when Monk called for Ayako to assist him and Mai was left with a very irritated looking Naru.

"Good Morning Naru." Mai said casually as she tested the waters of his mood. The boy glanced over at her for a split second then barked an order at her.

"Take those mike stands down to the van, and the cords too."

Mai gave the boy an irritated look as she collected the equipment into her arms. _I wonder what his problem is._ She asked herself as she carried the equipment down to the van. When she reached the van she gave a soft hello to Lin only to find that he too seemed to be in an off mood, though unlike Naru he didn't take it out on her.

The girl sighed as she walked into base once more after having made four trips to and from the van. It was pretty tiring. Mai looked down at the monitors seeing that they were the last things that they had to pack. Taking in a deep breath Mai bent down to pick up on of the monitors only to jump nearly ten feet in the air when she heard Naru snap behind her.

"Mai! I thought I told you not to worry about the monitors. They're too heavy for you to lift!" The dark haired teen hissed as he stomped across the room to pick up another one of the monitors.

Mai stood up straight just in time to see Naru give her a cold glare before lifting one of the monitors with ease. His attitude was just about to tip her over to the point of no return. And it did right after he came back to get another monitor and found Mai standing in the room that had been used as base, looking rather lost.

"Mai, stop standing around." Naru ordered her, only to receive a cold glare from a girl that was only shrugged off by him. "Go help Lin with inventory check if you've got nothing better to do."

As Naru spoke to the girl she slowly began to shake. Mai could feel the words in her mind now forming in the back of her throat and now rolling off the tip of her tongue out of her mouth. "I don't know what you're so pissed off about but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. So stop being such a baby and get over it!" The girl yelled, immediately throwing her hands over her mouth when she seen Naru pause midway to pick up a monitor.

_Oh no! I can't believe I just said that. _Mai's hand's clasped over her moth as tears began to come to her eyes. She had done it now. "N-naru I am so sorry... it just slipped and..." She stopped talking when she seen Naru standing in front of the monitors like a frozen statue. His eyes bored into hers as a blank expression remained on his face.

"Hey did something happen? I heard yelling?" Takigawa asked as he looked between the two teens but instantly switched the topic when he seen tears in Mai's eyes. "Hey, Mai what's the matter?" He looked over at Naru to find the boy going to pick up a monitor and take it to the van like nothing had happened.

Takigawa made his way across the room to Mai to see a couple of tears had already trailed down her face. "I'm such and idiot. I can't believe I said that." The girl hissed at herself as Takigawa placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Mai what's wrong?" He asked, only for his question to go unanswered by the mumbling girl. The man frowned then ruffled the girl's hair. "Hey now what ever it is I'm sure it'll be okay." He said as he tried to comfort the girl.

After Mai's emotions had balanced themselves out and all of the equipment was packed away Mai slowly made her way to the black van that Lin often drove. Just as she was about to reach for the door handle she spotted Naru from the corner of her eye heading toward the van. The girl quickly looked away from him as he approached but spoke up before he got inside of the vehicle.

"Naru?" She asked cautiously.

The said boy looked down at his assistant. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry about earlier...I didn't mean to -"

"It's fine." He said as he opened the passenger door and got into the van. The girl sighed then also got into the van.

When the five got back to the SPR office Mai had later found out after Ayako left the office that the woman had told Naru the girl's condition and that she had been moody and not to take anything she meant to heart. Mai groaned loudly as she hid her face in her hands.

At that knowledge Mai also concluded that that was also the reason why Naru had avoided her the rest of the day...

* * *

So I thought it'd be a bit amusing to write about Naru deciding to have one of his 'I'm pissed.' moments while Mai was on her period with mood swings and such.

But seriously, could you guys see those two if that really did happen? LMAO.

Naru: * grumpy grumbling snap snap* *snaps at PMSing Mai*

Mai: IF YOU DON'T QUIT YOUR SHIT, I WILL DROP KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU.

Naru: *holds hands up* Watch out we got a badass over here.

That was so OCC.

Well review, tell me your thoughts! : D

Oh and I posted up a mature Ghost Hunt FF of Naru Mai. The link to my LiveJournal is on my profile. The FF is called Valentine's Day! Please check it out and tell me what you think about it! I wanted to put it on here but I was scared it would have gotten taken down due to the Lemony goodness. 3

...

For some reason I have taking up the saying 'Drop kick the shit out of...'


End file.
